He Loves Me Not
by Brandorable
Summary: Spring happily dawned on Magnolia. Lucy happens to stumble upon a gorgeous flower. Her childish mind taking over she decides to pull away at a flower and say " He loves me...he loves me not.." The outcome of this ends in He love me...not... but of course can you really listen to a flower?


**Sup. So yeah i'm getting back to the gist of things SUMMER has not started for me yet uhhh makes me lose my boner anyway this popped in my had cuz i saw this really pretty flower and im like: #INSPIRATION**

* * *

Typical day in the land of Fiore. The season of spring started and everyone was happy. Or so they thought...

"NATSU!" A young celestial wizard shouted

"What?" the dragonslayer replied

"My reward money. MY reward money!"

"What of it?"

"You decide to take that reward for yourself and buy out a buffet? We were suppose to split that in half!"

"But Lucy buffet means food and food means fish and fish means no more hunger which means ending world hunger which also means we don't have to participate in the Hunger Games" A flying feline effortlessly let out.

"Money doesn't mean everything if ANYTHING food is everything. If we were to waste food we'd be reborn as an African child!" Natsu piped in

_Not the African children _"I don't care" _My heart :'( _ "We finally do a mission as planned without anything being destroyed and you waste it. We ate before we completed the request I don't understand how you don't get fat."

"Your just jealous Lucy."

"What was that?" Lucy stared while eerie background music was played

"I said your just jealous i don't get fat and you do. All that food you eat goes onto those lumps on your chest and butt." Natsu triumphantly stood.

"That's what i thought. LUCY KICK!"

Natsu was sent all across Magnolia and coincidently in front of the guild.

"Woah those "Kicking Men in the Balls for Protection" classes really work."

The key-holder decided since there was no convenience of going to the guild anymore she would go to the park.

* * *

The Mockingjays chirped and kids playing tag. Yup life was peaceful

"Ahh I love the spring" Lucy awed

She took a seat on a bench close to a pond and a some flower beds. She took in this scenery and realized how tranquil it was without the pink haired idiot.

"Yeah this is serenity~" She purred "Hmmm?"

The blonde took notice of the plants next to the park bench she had taken. They were the prettiest flowers she had ever seen. They each had a different total of petals and different colorations for each indivisual petal. She started to recall back in 7th grade in science class where they were studying asexual reproduction and happened to use this flower as a model. Various thoughts swarmed around her head until finally she remembered the flower was called a "Brandorable" this special flower bloomed every 7 years and flourished when it came to beauty. It was absolutely _fabulous._

"It's like a mini sakura tree." Lucy beamed on.

Lucy's heart quickened,thumped, and skipped a beat. The word "Sakura Tree" always made her feel this way. I mean some dig up a huge tree for her _just for her._ The Fairy Tail wizard picked a specific one that caught her eye and plucked petal after petal chanting words.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not..." Lucy whispered

This continued until one last petal was still left from the flower itself and the last words that came out of the blonde's mouth were...

"He loves me not..."

Heartbroken as she was she still found the strength to walk back to her apartment thinking about a certain pink haired idiot...

She did her nightly routine without much effort and slid into bed. She knew that in the middle of the night a fire eater would crawl into her bed and sleep with her but she didn't care he does this because he loves her bed not her a flower told her so.

* * *

The so-called biggest star of them all reflected off of Lucy Heartfilia's window. Awoken by this her eyes slowly opened only to reveal Natsu. Her prediction was correct not to mention Happy was also in her bed but it was already implied with her inference with Natsu. Not ready for the impending day she lies there as if dead. Of course she's not gonna get up, her dreams and chances of ever being with her best friend was over. What was her meaning to live anymore?Have kids? Grow old? Die? Those were all the things she wanted to have with Natsu.

"I hate the world" Lucy grieved

"Oh? Why is that?" The pyromaniac questioned

"Eh?"

"I asked you why you hate the world" Natsu asked again but with an annoying tone

"Well...because..._you_" Lucy whispered ever so softly only ears of a dragon could hear them

"Wait what?!" Natsu immediatly jumped out of the bed unlike most of the time where Lucy kicked him off. "Have i not been a good best friend lately? Am i hanging out with Lisanna too much? Lucy you must not read that type of fanfiction!"**(A.N. No offence hehe...) **

"No it's not that Natsu... it's you and me...us.." Lucy began

"Look if its about the jewels yesterday i'm sorry i actually did another mission yesterday to pay you back double."

Natsu bent down to get something from his pants on the ground. Lucy finally took full notice of his nudity and blushed since she had a nice view of his rear, bottom, glutious maximus, _butt._

"Here" Natsu said with his signature smile. He spread the money so she could count that he definately gave her double the correct amount. Lucy immediatly took the jewels out of reflexes and soon after got up and placed it across the room on a desk.

"Natsu you didn't have to do this but thank you."

"No problem Lucy" Natsu once again flashed his grin

"But thats not the problem here."

"Oh the was is the problem?"

Lucy thought of ways to explain this to Natsu but it was way too embarrassing what will she say? Hey Natsu a flower told me you don't love me? Even if she did say this she was pretty sure a certain blue exceed is eavesdropping and she would never hear the end of it plus the ever spreading rumors of her and Natsu.

"It's ok never mind. Let's just drop this ok?"

"...Ok." Although his face didn't show it he knew something was up and he was gonna find out why._  
_

* * *

**I KNOW YOU DON'T WANNA READ THIS SHYT YOU WANNA READ SOME OF DAT GOOD SHYT WHICH IS IN YOUR BED well too bad :P **

**you'll have to wait for me to update that which can take a few days im sorry ok i having this thing called chronic procrasination and also loss of **

**inspiration/writers block. Heres an example of what im going through BRANDON(Yes thats my name)/INSPIRATION**

**So wait yo turn and read a magazine cause this is gonna take some time**


End file.
